Un conte d'hiver
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: C'était un conte d'hiver que me racontait ma grand-mère, celui du désir de liberté atteint grace à l'amour. HG/DM T pour légère description. OS. Ecrite par Lisou


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord JE N'AI PAS ECRIT ce one-shot, mais me contente le publier pour  
**

**LISOU, **

**que vous avez peut-être déjà eu en revieweuse. Mais puisqu'elle refuse, pour des raisons qui m'échappent, de se créer un compte, je me dévoue pour poster sa première fic qui mérite d'être lue (mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire. Elle cédera un jour, niark, niark).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**C'était un conte d'hiver**

C'était un conte d'hiver. Le feu clairait dans l'âtre de la maisonnée. Le bois de la bâtisse craquait sous le climat hivernal. Une jeune fille reprisait la chemise de son père en attendant que celui-ci rentre de sa promenade.

Bucheron de métier, sa maison se trouvait à la lisière de son travail. Il y vivait seul avec sa fille. Sa femme était morte en couche et la petite avait failli succomber faute de lait. Portant son nourrisson au château, il avait quémandé au duc lors d'une audience, son besoin d'une chèvre pour allaiter sa fille. La duchesse, jeune maman, avait été sensible à sa peine et la lui avait donnée contre du bois de chauffage.

Alors à chaque début d'automne, quand les feuilles dans les arbres jaunissaient, et que les fines branches, dépourvues de leur verdure, cassées sous le vent, gisaient au sol, la jeune fille aidait son père à ramasser le bois léger qui servirait à lancer le feu dans la chambre de la duchesse. Et toujours accompagnant son père, elle entrait dans la cour pour le livrer à la première suivante de la Dame.

C'est ainsi qu'elle croisa la route de l'héritier. Il était soi-disant le portrait rajeuni de son père, homme dont elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir. Elle le voyait jeune, de ses âges, beau, le teint clair comme la lune, typique des gens de haut lignage, les cheveux longs et blonds comme les blés, un visage net, lisse, de beaux yeux clairs, bleus ou gris, elle n'aurait su le dire, un petit nez, et une bouche pâle, finement dessinée.

Il portait ce jour-là une tenue de chasse. Ses mains tenaient la cravache qu'il utiliserait peut-être contre sa monture pour toujours la pousser à plus. Des mains aux doigts longs et fins comme le reste de sa personne. Il patientait sans vie entouré de sa compagnie qu'un palefrenier lui amène son fougueux destrier.

Enfin un jeune homme le lui mena. A sa vue, un franc sourire anima alors le visage de l'héritier. Il ne perdit pas un instant. Sitôt l'animal à sa portée, il se saisit à pleine main de sa crinière et se hissa sur la selle. Tout d'un coup, l'image de ce noble indifférent fut chassée par celle de cet être hybride majestueux, entouré d'une telle aura qu'elle l'envia. Il incarnait la Liberté. Voilà, c'est le mot, c'est ce qu'elle vit. La Liberté dans ce centaure inhumainement beau.

Libre. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle qui vit et dépend d'une chèvre et de son père; elle qui vit cloisonnée dans l'ombre paternelle; elle ne peut pas fuir sa destinée de femme : la soumission de son sexe face à l'autre genre.

Le bois livré, elle était repartie avec son père, emportant dans ses pensées ce cavalier idéal. C'était le début de sa révolution.

* * *

Pendant les trois années qui suivirent, son caractère s'enhardit. Elle décida d'avoir un rôle plus important dans la maisonnée pour ne plus se cantonner au ménage du foyer. Pour ce faire, elle accompagna son père à la chasse, quand le duc le permettait à ses gens. Elle l'observait chasser mais surtout poser des pièges. A partir de quoi, son désir d'indépendance se manifesta. Elle récupéra les pièges que son père jetait car trop abimés, les réparait et les installait dans une partie éloignée du duché.

Le temps et l'observation furent ses maîtres pendant ces trois années. Elle pouvait désormais seconder son père dans cette tâche. Et elle en était fière.

* * *

A chaque début d'automne, elle se rendait à la cour du duc, livrer le bois, rente annuelle pour payer son droit à la vie. Elle n'y rencontra plus l'héritier. Mais lui l'aperçut, et elle devint son obsession.

L'âge les avait vieillis et avait développé leurs différences. Lui, son torse s'était élargi et sa musculature épaississait sa silhouette, lui donnant la force mentale d'aller contre l'autorité de son père. Elle, sa féminité avait métamorphosé son corps androgyne. Deux seins pleins s'agitaient sous un sage décolleté. Des hanches larges promettaient une descendance facile. Et son regard. Son regard portait sur le monde des yeux mutins, parfois rêveurs, mais toujours adorables.

Il la savait appartenir au peuple sur lequel il règnerait un jour. Il le savait pour l'avoir suivie la première fois que ses yeux étaient tombés sur elle, et où sa fascination pour elle l'avait conduit aveugle à tout ceux qui l'entouraient, sourd à tout ceux qui lui parlaient jusqu'à la maisonnée aux bords du bois. Il était parti après elle, sans en prendre conscience. Son cœur s'était douloureusement serré quand il l'avait vue parler avec un homme, avant de se desserrer légèrement. C'était son père mais c'était toujours un autre homme que lui. Il la voulait. Il la voulait près de lui, pour lui, enfermée à jamais dans sa chambre.

Mais il était noble. Elle appartenait au peuple. Jamais son souhait ne pourrait se réaliser. Son rang et son père ne le lui permettraient pas. Et il n'était pas homme à rompre un vœu de fidélité pour entretenir une maîtresse aussi belle soit-elle. Mais s'il ne pouvait l'avoir, jamais personne ne l'aurait. L'idée lui était insupportable. Et il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

Il était une fois un duc qui avait un enfant. Cet héritier en vieillissant se prit d'amour, au premier regard, pour une fille du peuple. Et jamais son obsession n'eut de fin. Son père qui était au courant de presque tout, apprit la chose et pour préserver son fils du danger qu'elle représentait pour le noble qu'il était, lui rappela la nécessité de le marier avant de prendre le titre de Duc. De nombreuses prétendantes affluèrent à la cour. Toutes avaient de grandes beautés ou à défaut d'importantes dotes ce qui n'étaient pas pour déplaire au père régnant. Mais le fils n'était pas intéressé. En fait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa pauvresse, et, contracter un mariage, c'était définitivement renoncer à elle. Or il ne pouvait pas encore s'y résoudre.

Le duc qui savait presque tout, connaissait le talent de la jeune fille pour les pièges. Elle s'exerçait en braconnant certes du petit gibier et à l'extrême limite de son duché, mais elle braconnait quand même. Et il lui fallait sévir. Pour préserver son fils de la honte ou pour assurer son bonheur, le duc l'envoya sur les traces de ce voleur sans lui révéler l'identité de celui-ci. Il serait seul pour punir l'affront fait au droit nobiliaire.

Le fils partit donc, traversa le bois, erra longtemps dans le territoire de son père avant de trouver les pièges du braconnier. Il remonta ainsi la piste à pied jusqu'à une petite rivière frontalière. Il allait seulement la longer quand il perçut le son inhabituel d'éclaboussures suivi d'un rire clair et ô combien féminin.

Il s'avança pas à pas vers la source du bruit quand il la vit. A aucun moment, il n'aurait pu penser que son père savait tout, qu'il avait saisi le désir secret de son fils et qu'il avait tout orchestré pour le lui servir sur un plateau d'argent ou ici dans une fraîche rivière.

Les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient gorgés d'eau. Ses tétons nus pointaient et la chair de poule hérissait et secouait son épiderme coloré par le soleil. Son rire roula dans sa gorge avant de lui échapper à nouveau.

Elle était là, devant lui. Encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Tellement proche. Son corps s'approcha de lui-même. Il descendit la berge et attendit. Il attendait qu'elle sorte de son univers pour rejoindre le sien. Il attendait d'elle qu'elle le voie. Il s'abîma dans sa contemplation d'elle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il la voulait, au moins une fois.

Enfin elle se retourna et le vit. Quelques années étaient passées entre la première fois qu'elle le croisait et maintenant qu'il lui faisait face. Pas un jour n'était pourtant passé sans qu'elle ne songe à lui, à sa beauté, à la volonté qu'il lui avait insufflée. Sa liberté, elle l'avait acquise grâce à lui. Il l'avait libérée. Mais un peu comme son père, elle dépendait de lui. La nuit dans ses rêves, il venait la hanter, la regarder, la toucher. Il lui murmurait des mots de réconforts et de sécurités. Il distillait de la chaleur dans l'intérieur de son corps : dans sa tête, dans son cœur et entre ses cuisses.

Elle le voulait. Le fantasme se concrétiserait ici.

Elle lut son désir d'elle dans ses yeux, l'impatience de celui-ci dans la contraction de ses muscles, dans son maintien rigide. Il lut dans son regard toutes les interprétations qu'elle attribuait à sa rigidité. Ils s'étaient compris sans avoir échangé un seul mot.

Elle était encore dans la rivière quand elle hocha la tête. Il retira alors sa tunique, délaça ses chausses avant de rapidement la rejoindre.

L'eau n'était pas froide. Elle était glacée. Un frisson électrifia aussitôt son corps, qu'un autre suivit quand il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et une vague de chaleur les étourdit. Leurs mains découvrirent le corps de l'autre, caressèrent, agrippèrent, saisissant enfin le fantôme qui leurs échappait la nuit venue. Le plaisir monta crescendo et bientôt les caresses ne suffirent plus. Il leur fallait plus.

Il baissa ses braies. Ou le fit-elle ? Dans l'action, ce n'était plus deux identités mais bien la fusion de deux âmes. Il n'y avait plus de limite à leur corps. Il s'émerveillait d'avoir des seins. Elle était rassurée d'avoir ce large corps pour pouvoir les protéger de tout. Il n'était plus noble. Elle n'appartenait plus au peuple. Unis par un même désir, ils sont devenus un autre être. Un être unique, parfait dans cette union d'opposés : le blond et le châtain, les yeux clairs aux yeux sombres, la peau claire à la peau halée, la liberté et la dépendance. Ils s'étaient trouvés et ne pourraient plus se satisfaire d'un autre. Quand ils prirent conscience de cela, l'extase les frappa.

Les sensations de leur corps en feu, fatigués mais épanouis les menèrent à se reposer à même la berge sous le couvert d'un buisson épais. C'est là qu'ils se donneraient rendez-vous. Elle pour rejoindre l'image du mâle suprême, dirigeant la foule, lui pour retrouver l'obsession qu'elle incarnait à savoir l'insouciance des femmes ignorant l'utilité des règles. Tout deux voyant dans l'autre un symbole de la liberté.

Longtemps il repoussa le moment de choisir parmi les prétendantes celle qui lui conviendrait ou plutôt celle qui satisferait l'intérêt de son père. Et pendant ces deux ans, ils ne purent se retrouver que six fois. Mais à chaque fois, la passion les entraînait toujours plus loin sous le firmament.

Quand le duc perdit finalement patience en concluant un mariage arrangé pour son héritier, celui-ci se rendit immédiatement chez sa moitié. Le père était mort peu de temps auparavant et elle avait pu garder la maison pour elle toute seule. Enfin toute seule, pas vraiment. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il put découvrir un ventre arrondi par sept mois de grossesse. Sept mois sans la voir et il avait l'impression de la trouver toujours plus belle à chaque apparition. Les yeux brillants d'émotions et en posant une main tremblante sur ce corps rebondi il lui demanda :

« Ma chérie, et si nous partions avec notre Liberté ? »

C'était un conte d'hiver que me racontait ma grand-mère. Elle concluait toujours en disant que c'était une histoire vraie car dans le duché Malfoy, sur le tronc d'un buisson, on peut trouver les initiales de ces deux amoureux : HG-DM.

* * *

**Ecrit par LISOU  
**


End file.
